


Group Date Night

by SmugLemon



Category: Disney - Fandom, Disney Princesses, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Uknighted Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLemon/pseuds/SmugLemon
Summary: Despite being made to feel welcome, Cassandra is hesitant to join the princesses on their big group dates. Besides, Eugene is the social butterfly! But when Rapunzel's boyfriend can't make it, her girlfriend decides to surprise her. She may not like it, but Cass will get over any obstacle in her way to make her Rapunzel happy.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Group Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this entire story comes from a dream I had. As a result, it’s very short and silly. I figured, since I took the time to write it down, I might as well share it!  
> In the dream, all of the princesses were living together in a huge castle, and my brain, of course, turned it into the following Cassunzel situation. Enjoy!

The eleven women of the castle were gathered in the grand drawing room, filling it with the sounds of idle chatter to pass the time. Some of them were lounging comfortably on the ornate chaises while others chose to lean casually against the various other furniture. Each one of them was so different from the other— some princesses by birth, others by chance, some lacking royal titles altogether— and yet they could understand one another in a way that no one else could. While living together could present unique problems from time to time, it never felt burdensome. They’d quickly developed a way of life that worked for them all. One habit they’d formed was the monthly “group date night” where they all dressed up and went out together with their significant others. They were boisterous, lively events, and a welcomed excuse to get dolled up and try new things.

“Now, ladies, be completely honest with me,” Cinderella said, stepping into the room. She was dressed in a stunning powder blue pantsuit with high-waisted trousers and a feminine floral top. She had a matching jacket slung over her shoulder and she did a graceful twirl in her wedge heels. “What do you think?”

The other princesses ooo’ed and gave her unanimous approval.

“You look so good, Cindy!” Anna said.

“It really suits you,” Mulan agreed.

“It’s so modern,” Cinderella said, glancing down at the trousers. “I would have never pictured myself in something like this, but I love the way it turned out.”

“I just might need you to make me one too,” Belle mused aloud, and that got her and Cindy into a spirited discussion of fabric choices and colors.

Rapunzel, dressed in her comfortable day clothes, was perched on the edge of one of the fancy sofas.

“What did everyone decide on doing tonight?” She asked.

“Dinner and a movie,” Tiana answered. “A classic.”

“And without the classics, where would we be?” Ariel asked, nudging Snow who giggled gently.

“It’s a shame about Eugene being sick,” Pocahontas said to Rapunzel.

“It’s alright. I’m used to finding ways to entertain myself.”

“Years of isolation will do that to a girl,” Aurora said, having gone through a similar experience.

“Thank goodness for the past staying in the past,” Jasmine added in agreement.

“And, after all, I won’t be totally alone,” Rapunzel said as another princess poked her head into the room. It was Merida, sporting the same t-shirt and shorts she’d been in all day, with a fluffy blanket draped over her messy, unwashed mane of hair like a hood.

“Och, is it group date night again already?” She asked. “Suppose I’ll have to make dinner meself then, what with Moana on holiday. And Elsa’s gone and got herself a datemate— totally abandoned me, she did!”

Elsa giggled behind her fingers.

“Sorry, Merida. As much as I loved our Singles Club, it’s nice to be on the other side.”

The Scottish princess waved her hand dismissively.

“Go, go, have your fun. But I’m the founding member of the Singles Club, and I’m not giving up my title!”

“Well, Merida, would it be alright if I joined you tonight?” Rapunzel asked.

“You?” she asked, an eyebrow raised. “Miss ‘I have a boyfriend  _ and _ a girlfriend’?”

A few of the other girls held back their giggles at the comment, but Rapunzel simply shrugged.

“Eugene’s sick, so he’s not going to make it, and Cass doesn’t do group date nights.”

“I have always wondered about that,” Ariel said. “Shouldn't they  _ both  _ come with you on our nights out?”

“Yeah, she should be here!” Tiana said. “Tell that girl to stop being silly and come out with all of us.”

“It’s alright! I really don’t mind,” Rapunzel insisted. “Cass just doesn’t like that sort of thing, but Eugene really loves it. So it balances well.”

“If you’re staying here, we should make a pie!” Merida said brightly, her eyes and smile wide. “I haven’t had one of your pies in awhile.”

“Oh, and I have some leftovers in the kitchen for you too, Merida,” Tiana pointed out.

“Tia’s cooking  _ and _ Rapunzel’s dessert? I’m going to be in Heaven! Glorious, overstuffed Heaven!”

“Don’t drool on the carpet,” Snow warned.

Rapunzel got up cheerily and headed for the door.

“I’m thinking blueberry, how about you?” She asked Merida.

“Yes, exactly, with lots of sugar on top!”

Their voices faded as they headed for the kitchen, leaving the rest of the ladies to pick up their conversations once more. But it was only a few minutes before there was a loud knock at the door, drawing all of their attention.

“What time is it?” Jasmine asked.

“They’re early.” Pocahontas observed.

“That can’t be the boys already?” Snow said in disbelief.

“You can’t say ‘the boys’ anymore,” Belle pointed out, and Snow felt her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment.

“Oh, right! Sorry!”

“It’s alright,” Elsa said earnestly, waving off the innocent mistake. “But you’re right, they’re never  _ this _ early.”

All of them went to the door, crowding around it, ready to fill the foyer with boisterous greetings, compliments, hugs— the usual excitement. Instead, when Cinderella swung open the door, there were no princes to be found. Instead, it was just one dark haired woman, dressed in a pair of tight black slacks and a loose white blouse, holding a bouquet of red roses.

“Cassandra,” Cindy said, breathless and wearing a brilliant smile.

The other women were giving her similar looks— somewhere between giddy and shocked— and more were suddenly clamoring to group up around the door to see her.

“Uhh, hi, ladies,” Cass said. When she didn’t immediately spot her girlfriend, the courage she had gathered at the door started slipping from her, but she wasn’t going to let it show. “Is Raps around?”

“Ooooh Rapunzel~!” Anna sang loudly. “Someone’s here to see you!”

Cass heard some scattered giggles and tried not to blush.  _ This _ was one of the reasons she never attended group date night. Being around a couple of the princesses was fine, fun even, and she enjoyed spending time with their partners, too— she and Shang loved talking swords, Eric always had great tales of being on the sea, and Kristoff had become a good friend. But being surrounded by all of them at once was more than a little overwhelming, and she couldn’t help but feel she didn’t fit in.

“Come in, come in!” Aurora insisted, and Cass was suddenly being pulled inward.

“I know I’m early,” she said, standing in the middle of the foyer stiffly as the door was shut. “I just figured Raps wouldn’t be ready since she didn’t know I was coming and—,”

“This is  _ so  _ romantic!” Belle interrupted with a wistful sigh, and Cass braced herself for the impending flood of sap. “You made her think she was going to be staying home all alone tonight just come in at the last minute to sweep her off her feet.”

“There’s nothing better than a sweet surprise like this,” Snow agreed.

“And look at these flowers!” Ariel said with a gasp, admiring the bouquet.

“They’re just regular flowers,” Cass said.

“They’re  _ love _ flowers!” Anna yelled out, and the others excitedly agreed.

This was going to be a long night, thought Cass.

“Tia,” Rapunzel asked, “what’s going on—?”

Cass’s attention was caught immediately by the sound of Rapunzel’s voice coming from her right, and there was a whisper among the crowd with more giggling, pointing out the way Cass perked up. Tiana was pulling a very confused princess into the foyer, but her confusion broke into elation as she saw who was waiting for her.

“Cass!” She shouted, launching herself forward to hug her girlfriend. Cass caught her, tossing the bouquet of flowers in order to do so. Thankfully, Mulan caught them for her before they hit the ground and managed to avoid getting hit herself as Cass spun Rapunzel around with their momentum.

“Woah!” Cass grinned as she held her girlfriend close. “Hey, Raps.”

“Cass, you never come to group date night,” the princess said, her feet settling back on the floor but her arms staying wrapped around her girlfriend’s shoulders. She was beaming, and Cass still couldn’t believe that smile was for  _ her _ .

“Well, you know, it’s really not my thing. But since Eugene is sick I just figured… a princess with two partners should never be left without a date.”

The princesses around them aww’d. Cass didn’t think it was a particularly romantic thing to say, especially by all of  _ their _ standards. These were women who had found their happily ever afters through grand gestures— magic carpet rides, dragon slayings, curse breakings. But here they were, fussing over Cass’s love for Rapunzel just like they did for Eugene or any of the other princes. It was… a nice feeling. Incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, but still nice.

“I love you so much,” Rapunzel said, without a shred of irony. “Give me five minutes. I’ll go get dressed!”

“Uh, do you need help?” Cass asked before she could think better of it. She caught her mistake too late and felt the heat creep up her neck. She just wanted an excuse to not be left alone with the others!

“Tsk tsk, Miss Cassandra,” Snow said. “ _ I’ll _ help her with that. You have to stay down here.”

“It’s not your job anymore!” Rapunzel reminded Cass as she ran off to her room with Snow, leaving Cass behind once again. 

The silence lasted half a second before the girls were back at their fussing.

“Let’s go wait in the drawing room, Cassandra,” Cindy said, taking her arm gently and guiding her. 

“I’ll pour you some tea, if you want,” Jasmine offered.

“By the way, I love your earrings,” Mulan said, noting the teeny tiny silver daggers hanging from Cass’s ears

“Oh, thanks,” Cass said, following along.

No matter how standoffish Cassandra acted, none of the princesses seemed to care. It was bizarre to be surrounded by so many people with hearts nearly as pure as Rapunzel’s own. How was it possible so many existed, and all of them so beautiful, selfless, compassionate? Cass always had her guard up, but it truly wasn’t needed inside the walls of this castle. Kindness ran through these girls as if it were their blood, and they completely lacked any ulterior motives. They didn’t care about Cass’s past, her crimes, or the fact that her relationship with Rapunzel was so very different from their traditional idea of ‘happily ever after’. They just wanted her to feel as welcome as anyone else.

Cass had politely accepted the cup of tea and sat with it in the middle of a chaise, giving it an experimental sip.

“Wow, this is actually really good.” It was bitter, with a cool bite to it despite the temperature of the steaming drink.

“It’s from Agrabah,” Jasmine said, smiling knowingly. “Mint tea.”

“We drink it before date night,” Anna said. “So we’re all ready for the  _ kissing _ .”

Cass nearly choked on her mouthful of tea, swallowing it painfully and feeling like she’d done a good job at hiding her surprise at the comment. Until Anna broke into giddy laughter at the reaction, with tittering from some of the other girls within earshot. Cass stewed in mild frustration. Anna was the worst of all when it came to teasing her— she and Rapunzel got along thick as thieves (and Cass  _ knew _ a pair of former thieves turned best friends to accurately compare that saying to). Together, the princess of Corona and the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle were an unstoppable force and knew how to push Cass’s buttons.

“Anna,” Elsa scolded her sister gently.

“What? It’s Cass’s first time joining us all. I think she ought to be prepared.  _ Eugene _ certainly isn’t shy about giving Rapunzel kisses in front of us all.”

“ _ Eugene _ is her  _ prince _ ,” Cass said. “It’s different.”

That got all of the girls’ attention, and Cass noticed a touch of sadness on some of their faces, especially Anna’s.

“What do you mean?”

Cass shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

“You know what I mean.”

“No, Cassandra, we don’t,” Tiana said. “Tell us.”

“We’re all ears,” Ariel added.

“Yeah, tell us what you’re feeling.”

Now Cass had a full audience, all of the girls gathered around to watch her fumble for words. Why hadn’t she just sent Owl with a message to Rapunzel? Why had she talked herself into this silly grand gesture of showing up in person to surprise her?  _ Because you love seeing that look on her face _ , her brain quickly countered, and Cass sighed aloud.

“If this is about us,” Anna said, “you should know that we don’t care about titles here. You know you don’t have to be royalty to belong. I mean, look at Kristoff— he is as far away from royalty as a guy can get.”

“It’s not you,” Cass said quickly. And really, it wasn’t. Before she knew them, the thought of being stuck mingling with a bunch of pretentious princesses made her want to barf, but now she knew they weren’t anything like the princesses of the Seven Kingdoms. They were fun, and nice, and quirky. Rapunzel made friends with practically everyone she met, but these women were  _ truly  _ her friends. Cass couldn’t help but like them.

“I guess I just… sometimes I feel like a third wheel, okay?” She confessed. Sharing her feelings so openly and with so many people was still new and stomach churning, but the princesses had a way of getting her to be honest. “You all have your princes, and that’s how it’s always been. I don’t want Rapunzel to be judged unfairly just because she wants something so different. A lot of times, people don’t even realize Rapunzel and I are  _ in _ a relationship. Sometimes it’s hard to hear you all speak about ‘true love’ when Rapunzel has one  _ and _ me.”

“But Rapunzel doesn’t have  _ one,”  _ Pocahontas said firmly. “She has  _ two. _ ”

“You are just as much her true love, Cassandra. That’s been proven ten times over,” Cinderella added.

“But—,”

“The ‘true’ in ‘true love’ isn’t synonymous with ‘only’,” Belle explained. “The phrase  _ one true love  _ applies to most of us here, but that ‘one’ isn’t important. It’s the truth of the love that matters.”

“And what you and Rapunzel have is true,” Tiana said confidently, earning nods of agreement from the others.

“It’s about being sincere,” Jasmine said.

“Honest,” said Cinderella.

“Authentic,” said Ariel.

“It means sharing what’s in your heart with the person you choose, and knowing that person is doing the same back,” Mulan confirmed. 

“That’s exactly the kind of love you and Rapunzel share,” Elsa said, sitting down next to her. “I know it can be a little overwhelming. Being...  _ different _ .”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

Cass respected Elsa; and although the two weren’t exactly close, she had to admit that it was nice not being the only lesbian in the room.

Elsa laughed gently.

“When I started dating Honeymaren, I knew no one here would reject me for being with a ‘princess’ instead of a ‘prince’. In fact, it was just the opposite; everyone was overjoyed.”

A quick glance at the others confirmed it; they all wore looks of pure delight, especially her sister.

“They were thrilled that I found someone I loved,” Elsa continued. “And they feel the same exact way about you; they’re happy Rapunzel is happy. They’re happy to see her getting to express her true love. With Eugene  _ and  _ with you.”

Cass let the corner of her mouth quirk upward in a slightly embarrassed smile.

“Thank you,” she said. “Sometimes I get so caught up in thinking about everything that’s against me that I lose sight of all the support I have. And it means a lot that you all care about Raps so much.”

“She’s one of us,” Anna said. “We all look out for each other.”

“And,” Cinderella said, “I’m sure you’ll find, if you spend more time with them, that the other side will say the exact same about you.”

Cass thought about that— about being close enough with the guys (and Honeymaren) that they truly considered her one of them. Judging by the tone of voice Cindy was using, they likely already did.

Aurora noticed the light of the limousines coming up the castle drive. She pulled the curtain of the window back some to confirm that the three vehicles containing their other halves were pulling up.

“Here they are. You know, sometimes I miss the elegance of carriages,” she mused aloud. “Although I have to admit, these modern vehicles are very convenient.”

“Guess it’s that time already!”

The ladies filtered back into the foyer just as Charming was knocking on the door. Cinderella opened it for him, giving him a chaste peck on the cheek as a greeting.

“Darling,” he said, his eyes sweeping over her new outfit, “you look fantastic! Did you make that yourself?”

“Well, you know I always have a little help.”

“Your skill never ceases to amaze,” he said. “And hello to everyone else…” he scanned the crowd, seeing all the familiar faces. Except one, who wasn’t a princess at all, but rather belonged with his own crowd. “Oh! Cassandra! It’s so good to see you.”

“Hi, Charming,” she said. She still couldn’t believe that was his actual name. At least it was memorable. She couldn’t recall Belle’s boyfriend’s name for the life of her.

“Glad to see you’ll be joining us,” he said. Cass admired the way his compliments always sounded so genuine. She guessed that was the result of him always being open about his feelings, never hiding anything. “You’ll have to tell us a tale from one of your latest adventures over dinner!”

“Of course,” Cass replied.

“And I don’t mean to get ahead of myself,” he added, “but have you, perhaps, considered our offer?”

When the invitation had initially arrived— hand delivered by Eugene, of course— Cass had largely ignored it. She didn’t think living amongst the princes in their castle was her place. She wasn’t one of them, not like Eugene was. But after tonight, she was starting to have a change of heart.

“I have,” she said. “I’m still thinking about it. But I’m looking forward to spending more time with everyone.”

“Fantastic!” Charming grinned. “Although, someone seems to be missing…”

“I’m here!” Rapunzel called out, hurrying down the stairs with Snow chasing after her. She had Rapunzel’s shoes in her hands, having obviously lost the battle to get her to wear them. That was a battle of Cass’s past, one she was happy to leave behind. She was about to make a comment when Rapunzel reached the bottom of the stairs. The air was stolen from Cass’s lungs, leaving her speechless as she took in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend.

“Raps… wow.”

She was wearing a gorgeous teal dress, the color Cass always said looked best on her. It left her shoulders completely bare, the sleeves only covering her upper arms. It hugged the shape of her chest and stomach, flaring out at the hips with a layer of lace.

“Do you like it?” She asked, tucking a bit of loose hair behind her ear. Cassandra grinned, reaching up to meet Rapunzel’s fingers so she could take them in her hand and gently kiss her knuckles. Rapunzel’s freckled cheeks took on a shade of rosy pink and she giggled at the tender interaction.

“I love it,” Cass said. “I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

A chorus of ‘awww’ rang out behind Cassandra, and she winced. Rapunzel giggled softly and squeezed her hand.

“Thank you,” Rapunzel whispered. “I’m really lucky myself.”

“Well, ladies, what do you say we get this night rolling?” Charming said, holding the door open. The girls thanked him as they started filing out to find their respective partners.

Rapunzel linked her arm with Cass’s and followed the others, letting Charming pull the door shut and leaving the foyer empty once more.

Until, not a moment later, Merida appeared, confused and holding a wooden spoon.

“Rapunzel?” She asked, but she caught sight of the princess being helped into a limousine by her girlfriend through the window. She scoffed.

“Och! What about me pie?!”

-End-


End file.
